


Tomione Fic Prompt

by Jenjen96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protective Tom Riddle, Veela, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenjen96/pseuds/Jenjen96
Summary: I have an idea for a Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger story, but I’m not a writer. I thought I would write out my thoughts here and if anyone is willing to write it I would be so thankful!





	1. Chapter 1

As the summary states, I have an idea for a Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger story, but I’m not a good enough writer to actually write a multi-chapter fic myself. I can’t get this idea out of my head, and if someone who is skilled in writing also likes it and would like to create it, I would absolutely LOVE to read it! So, here it goes:

The main idea will be that Tom Riddle is a Veela and Hermione is his mate. This isn’t a time travel fic and they don’t happen to have been born in the same time. Tom ends up going through the Veela transformation soon after he graduates from Hogwarts. Within a couple years, 20 years old max. I have no preference if he knew he was a Veela or if he didn’t. Ever since he transformed, he’s been having a gut-wrenching empty feeling that physically hurts him. He finally decides to go see a Veela “seer” or something along those lines, and she tells him that he’s feeling these pains because his body is longing for his mate. The twist is that his mate hasn’t been born yet. In this story, there will be some hidden fact that when a Veela’s mate is too young, or hasn’t been born, the Veela won’t age until they become the same age. The only information the seer is able to tell him, is that she won’t be born for decades still, and that he will meet her at Hogwarts. Tom uses this information to convince Dumbledore to hire him for the DADA position even though he was denied the job canonly. He’s there and doesn’t age for so long that rumors start floating around that he’s a vampire or some other magical creature, but eventually it gets out somehow that he’s a Veela and not aging because he’s waiting for his mate. This gossip is spread for decades, and all students discuss it and know. Flashforward in time (can stay canon, but I like things to be more modern, so being set in 2018 would be awesome), Hermione arrives with the group of first years. When she was born, Tom felt it, but he refused to search her out because he’s clearly, according to the books, reliant on prophesies and knows that he’s going to meet her at Hogwarts. He feels that she’s there, and finally sees her in the crowd when the students walk in. He clearly favors her as she grows, and is very protective of her, especially when students like Draco bully her for being Muggleborn. Because I’m not interested in pedophilia, nothing sexual happens until she’s at least 6th year, but after her birthday so she’s at least 17 and considered of age in the wizard world. I would like this story to be a M rating. Doesn’t have to be sexually graphic (whatever floats your boat though), but I want it to be mature. 

That’s really all I’ve got. If anyone decides to take this on, they have creative liberty with everything. My only request is that it stays pretty similar to what I have above, there be no major character death (not interested in crying), and that it has a happy ending. Tom can still be evil, he can still kill, be dark, etc. I don’t care about any of that. I prefer that he be protective and possessive because those are traits I love reading about and they’re on par with Veela behavior. 

Please let me know if anyone wants to give this a try! Thank you so much if anyone takes this on!

This will be posted on Fanfiction and Archive of Our Own.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY OKAY I'm going to ATTEMPT to write this on my own! I talked to a couple of people about them possibly writing this story, but we either weren't on the same page, or they never got back to me. Now, here I am, doing what I never thought I would ever do -- writing a multi-length fic. I am nowhere near being a skilled writer, or even a writer in general. I don't know how long it'll take me to get something up, but I'm going to start working on this story now. I want to get a clear, detailed outline down, and then at least a few chapters down before I post anything. Thank you to everyone who was interested in this idea, and thank you to anyone who decides to follow along and watch this train crash and burn! 

See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I’ve been working really hard on trying to push out some chapters for this story! I have a prologue written and ready and posted! It’s called Need You Now and you can find it here, or also on my Fanfiction account, jennaisperfect. Thank you to everyone for the support, and I’m so excited to go on this journey together!


End file.
